dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Takara Wolfwise
Takara is a Forsaken survivor in Eden. Appearance "Beauty is best when lethal." Touched Her skin shimmered goldish dusk and her eyes the strangest color, one of blue and one of violet, while dark hair cascaded around her body to her hips, held back from her Elvin face by a crown of gold, beads, feather, and cloth. Dressed in a a mismatch of sewn and tied cloth, rope, and gold, her feet shod the same and her entire body littered with gold and precious gems. She had the long ears of an elf and her eyes slanted like a cat's. A long cloth headdress held her many small braids and mass of hair from her face in an intricate mess of beauty. Gold and precious gems dangled from ears, neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. Tainted Her skin and eyes shimmered gold while her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders to her hips. Her body was a curvy form of light and dark that was even prettier then her Touched form. As a tainted you could find Takara dressed in brown leather pant/shorts that clung to her curvaceous form. The pant leg on her right leg went down far enough to tuck into her knee high leather boots with the knee and shin guards, but her right pant leg was long ago ripped and she decided that sewing a couple of pieces of spare leather to hold the remaining bit to her leg was best. It only reached to about half way down her thigh on the outside and barely down her inner thigh. Her top was made of the same material and bared a stomach that holds a delicate marking across it - right above the belly button - and has crisscrossing straps to hold it in place. The entire thing actually, was held in place with belts or crisscrossing straps of either leather or red material. She had a small gold crown that held her hair off her face in an intricate twining of delicate gold. Diamonds and rubies dangled from the crown around the shape of her face. With skin that actually shown as though covered in gold, she was a captivating sight... until she became Forsaken. Forsaken With skin like ash and eyes of the purest amber, Takara is not someone to mess with in any form, but now that she has finally transformed into one of the forsaken, she is truly terrifying. She no longer looks like the beautiful woman of old, but now looks like the witch doctor her family would once whisper of with fear in their eyes and terror in their hearts so many years ago. Starting with her face, she no longer holds the eyes that made those around her wonder if she truly was cursed, but now is the proud owner of the coldest amber eyes, ones that have been known to freeze a foe in place or burn like dry ice. She hold two streaks that trail below her eyes and over her nose in an almost seductive manner that draws eyes to high cheeks and a stunning face, even in all it's cold beauty. She has a mouth that would be beautiful whether freshly kissed, or freshly kissed by the blood of her enemies. On her right arm sits her major "deformation" that comes with the Forsaken transformation. What one can actually see is bandages that starts about the woman's elbow and lead all the way down to her hand, wrapped firmly over the entire thing so nothing can be seen and most just assume is some kind of puffed up arm. On her hand is a strange deformed looking paw thing of sorts with what looks like something that may have once been a leather glove but now are ragged and no use for warmth, so instead of such a thing, it is tipped with giant claws that look like they were made from metal of some sort and are secured to the fingers of the gloves, unfortunately Kara's claws have ripped through the end of the fingers of the gloves, which makes it very dangerous for anyone who is on that side and accidentally brushes her hand. Of course The mystery beneath would shock most people stupid. Instead of what it seems, beneath the glove and bandage is a mostly humanoid hand that is only slightly strange in the fact that there are black claws tipping each of the woman's hand, and everthing from her elbow down but the palm of her hand and undersides of her fingers are covered in a dark "pelt" of hair. These days she sticks to a very unique form of attire that she's learned is easiest to dress and undress in, as well as fix. On top is a simple piece of rawhide material that covers her chest and her right shoulder. The other arm is left completely bare, as is her stomach and around her entire waist. On her right shoulder is a leather Spaulder with white feathers tipped in blood sewn onto and designs meant to terrify her enemy. Around her waist is a skirt of faded buckskin that looks ravaged and is held together by a linked belt of metal and a few straps of buckskin. From the belt hangs what looks like some kind of tail and on her feet are boots made of fur held together by more leather straps while on her head sits a headdress of white feathers tipped in blood. Personality These days - after the transformation to Forsaken - Takara is described as being sadistic, careful, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Takara has little to no regard for the life of others in general and seemingly has no humanity left after the many years she’s endured, killing any who cross her path many would say. Vengeful and power-hungry, she will stop at nothing to achieve her ends and remove those who stand in her way. However, Takara does not believe that death is a punishment in all cases. She will easily place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her needs. She has shown a penchant for working with others if it helps her to gain her end. Takara has a sense of honor and will not go back on her word, although she will always look for loopholes in the deals she makes. She has also shown a sadistic side notably when she deals with anyone who has crossed her. However, Takara's hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being trapped which stems from something in her human life. She desires, beyond anything else, to find true freedom... from everything. She has rarely been shown to have a softer side, but it may be buried deep. As of yet, nobody has brought out Takara's humanity, but if anyone could it would be a special person indeed. She will hold grudges for life against the people who try to kill her or those she’s “claimed” and rarely will she let it go. Whenever Takara is in a situation where she could be killed permanently, she reveals information that keeps her from being killed, though never does it have to do with her own goals, nor does it put herself or those she's "claimed" in danger. Takara rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool of either. She is rarely caught off guard or by surprise. She is very intelligent and she is always two steps ahead of her enemies. Takara is not as forgiving as many; actually she rarely forgives anyone. She's a hard creature, made even harder by the things she's seen and survived, just looking for freedom in a world that seemingly holds no place for her. History Shahnameh Legend According to a legend reported in Shahnameh, the Sasanian king Bahrām V Gōr learned towards the end of his reign (421-39) that the poor could not afford to enjoy music, and he asked the king of India to send him ten thousand luris - men and women who were lute playing experts . When the luris arrived, Bahrām gave each one an ox and a donkey and a donkey-load of wheat so that they could live on agriculture and play music gratuitously for the poor. But the luris ate the oxen and the wheat and came back a year later with their cheeks hollowed with hunger. The king was angered with their having wasted what he had given them, ordered them to pack up their bags on their asses and go wandering around the world. Childhood Takara's mother was the medicine woman for the tribe known as The Wolf Clan, married to the chieftain of the tribe and the most esteemed woman of the tribe. Of course when she birthed a child who seemed clearly touched - the eyes of evil stared out of the innocent face of a babe - she became feared as well. Unknown to the woman, her husband, or the tribe, the babies eyes were merely a birth defect and not proof that the child was chosen by the evil god, but that did not matter to them. The people feared what they did not understand, and so the child grew up feared and hated by those that should have loved and cherished her as their leaders child. As the child grew, so did her curiosity of the world around her. Soon it was harder to find the child then to find a Pure one. Oft times she would find herself in the forest around where her tribe would make camp, exploring and hiding in equal measures depending on how close the Corrupted and their Horror's would pass. One day she stumbled upon a boy in the woods, but the boy did not see her. As she watched him from the tree, she couldn’t help but wonder who – and what – he was. Dressed all in black and speaking an odd mix of the language she knew, and one she did not – not to mention the odd accent – she became almost fascinated by the creature below her spot in the trees. And so she found herself going there often enough until one day the boy caught her. Of course the girl figured she’d be chastised, hated for her eyes, or despised because of who her parents were... instead she found a friend in the odd boy with the interesting accent who seemed to hear voices in his dreams much more then she herself ever did. For some reason the voices were barely a whisper in her brain. By the time of the boy’s sudden disappearance, Kara was practically in love with the strange creature who actually treated her like a human rather then a monster in hiding. Of course then he just vanished and she never saw him again. The only thing she has left of him is a woven bracelet she never removes. Touched It took Takara seven years of life before she learned she was a Touched, a being like so many other’s who were given superhuman capabilities and a connection to the “Evil One”. Like a good girl, she fought this connection and meditated often, trying to block out the voice in the back of her head that seemed to be more silent in her then in those in her tribe. In that time she also was given the miracle of... a sibling. Unfortunately what one would call a miracle, she called a nightmare. Instead of the child being something she could love or cherish, it became quite clear that the child - the normal child with the beautiful normal blue eyes - was going to be treated with the respect and love that Kara never got from her family. And so she grew stronger, deadlier, wiser... mind, body, and soul. Now Takara was told that there were other levels, more powerful levels, but the stronger you got, the closer to evil you were. If you died a Touched you would be welcomed into the arms of the other dead Touched and be free from the Evil One and his influence for all time, but if you dared become Tainted – or worse, Forsaken – you would be forever lost. Unfortunately the child had no choice. Tainted At the age of fifteen, Takara realized she could... do things. One day when she was fighting with a soldier from another tribe, she scratched him and suddenly he fell to the ground, seemingly dead of poison from the claws that had formed before disappearing as though never there. The terrified girl hid this from everyone, most importantly her parents. Unfortunately one can not hide from themselves, and Takara soon realized she truly was one of the Tainted. It took a few months, but she learned that her abilities were poison based and even how to control them so she didn’t accidentally kill someone from ineptness. What she could not have foreseen from this event, was what would happen to her statues within the Clan. Her father – by this point- was very sick and her mother and little sister dead from a sickness that had ravaged the forest City of Zurich where the elder woman had been sent to trade while the younger went along. The Tribe was sent into chaos and the surrounding tribes knew the powerful Wolf Clan was becoming weak, easy prey for the others. One day they were attacked, but instead of being beaten, Takara led the clan to victory against the opposing clan that dared challenge her. Then, just to prove that she was no second rate warrior, she ripped the head off the opposing clan leader’s shoulders and threw it at the feet of the prisoners they had taken. She then gave them a choice, run for the desert or mountains and take their chances there, or bow before her. None fled, all bowing before the woman that could clearly protect her people. Not many days later, the woman’s father died and her Clan unanimously chose Takara to lead them, and she did. For the next few years Takara led her people to prosperity, killing Corrupted with tactics of gorilla like warfare and taking supplies as she pleased. Her clan prospered and grew under her reign, and it seemed nothing could stop her... until it did. Forsaken The night Takara became Forsaken was the worst night of the woman’s life, and the night that changed everything. Unbeknownst to the woman, the other clans had been scheming to get her’s into a trap, and they were finally ready to spring it. When her tribe settled for the night, all was fine until the darkest part of the night when suddenly her entire tribe was surrounded on all sides by Corrupted and Horror’s. There were more then she’d ever seen before, and the voice was louder then it had ever been before. What she also didn’t know was the changes in her own body that had started when she began her hunt for all things Corrupt or Horror. Slowly her body had been transforming into what was known as the Forsaken, and as she was faced with the death of her entire Clan, her powers – or in this case claws – burst forth. Kara survived, but her entire clan was destroyed and she was left with nothing. Forced to wander the forest alone, she slowly grew colder and harsher, attacking rather then listening to anything that came near her. She was now dealing with the voice being loud enough to – at times – block out the voices of those near her. This led the woman to flee from any civilization and now she’s left to wander where she may. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: '''Takara's fighting style is rough and tumble... dirty. In her younger years she could use a bow, but since her entire right hand is now a clawed creation, she can no longer pull back the delicate string without snapping it. Instead she relies on her staff, or more often then not her claws and teeth. She fights much like the animal she is not only named for, but modeled after. Poison's Curse Takara's matter/quantum manipulation is to produce, acids, toxins, poisons and other such things within her body and control them enough so she's not damaged by them, but can transfer them via biting, spitting out blood or scratching them with her claw. These are all unique to her and each have their own way of being transferred. None of these substances will harm her while inside her body as she uses her manipulation to not only produce them, but to also stop them from reacting inside her body. Blinding Blood Blindness... Takara's first ability lies in her blood. She will bite down on the inside of her cheek or her lip with her fangs and spit the blood at her enemies, causing burning and temporary blindness with the same effect as Euphorbia Tirucalli. The milky latex from E. tirucalli is extremely irritating to the skin and mucosa and is toxic. Contact with skin causes severe irritation, redness and a burning sensation; contact with the eyes may cause severe pain, and in some cases temporary blindness for several days. Symptoms may worsen over 12 hours. If swallowed, it may cause burning to the mouth, lips, and tongue. Deaths have been recorded from swallowing the latex. '''In Laymen's terms... She will bite down and spit her own blood at people. If she can get it on the skin it is a burning irritant, but if she can get it in the eyes she will temporarily blind her opponent. If she can somehow get them to swallow the blood, it could lead to death, though more often then not with such strong beings, it merely makes them very ill. This would just be a one turn effect that will burn an opponent as if they had been hit by a concentrated acid. Poisonous Claw Slows Opponent.... Takara's claws are tipped in a poison, secreted from small pores at their base, much like Curare. Curare was used as a paralyzing poison by South American indigenous people. The prey was shot by arrows or blowgun darts dipped in curare, leading to asphyxiation owing to the inability of the victim's respiratory muscles to contract. Unlike Curare's pure form, Takara's poison works more like the impure form known as Tubocurarine, which is a skeletal muscle relaxant in the category of non-depolarizing neuromuscular-blocking drugs, used adjunctively in anesthesia to provide skeletal muscle relaxation during surgery or mechanical ventilation. Only still, her poison isn't powerful enough to actually fully put down an opponent, merely slow them down. In Laymen's terms... the poison on Takara's claws causes the victim's muscles and bones to relax, making it harder to fight and the more the opponent fights, the more lethargic they'll feel. Unless she gets in many hits close to important veins or straight into the heart, it will not kill - or even fully paralyze - the victim. Once struck the opponent will feel a pain in the majority of their muscles and movement will be made incredibly hard for a certain number of turns. If their Resilience is 4 less than her Focus then it will be two turns. 4 Resiliience more than her Focus and it won't have any other effect than causing an ache in their muscles. Has a cooldown equivalent to the amount of time bound +1 turn. (E.g. slowed/bound for 2 turns, cooldown is three turns after slow ends). Poisoned Paralyzer Faint... Much like the mythical bite of the wolf man to his enemies, Takara's bite is poisonous, unfortunately for her enemies, it will not turn them into a beast of equal myth, but instead send a zootoxin threw their system that is much like a snakes bite. The toxin facilitates the immobilization and digestion of prey, and defends against a threat. It is injected by unique fangs after a bite but some species are also able to spit. The glands that secrete the zootoxins are a modification of the parotid salivary gland found in other vertebrates and are usually situated on each side of the head, below and behind the eye and encapsulated in a muscular sheath. The glands have large alveoli in which the synthesized venom is stored before being conveyed by a duct to the base of channeled or tubular fangs through which it is ejected. Venoms contain more than 20 different compounds, mostly proteins and polypeptides. A complex mixture of proteins, enzymes, and various other substances with toxic and lethal properties serves to immobilize the prey animal, enzymes play an important role in the digestion of prey, and various other substances are responsible for important but non-lethal biological effects. In Laymen's terms... she bites down on her opponents revealed flesh - not threw armor because her teeth are not that strong, about as strong as a dog's jaw - and their heart will start racing at a speed that will debilitate them unless they are able to ignore it. There blood will also start rushing through their veins and they will start feeling tingly until they finally grow too dizzy to stand and faint. Basically it's damage over time that will effect an opponent for a certain number of turns. 9 Res lower than her Fcs - 6 turns 6 Res lower than her Fcs - 5 turns 3 Res lower than her Fcs - 4 turns Equal Res to her Fcs - 3 turns 3 more Res than her Fcs - 2 turns 6 more Res than her Fcs - 1 turn 9 more Res than her Fcs - 0 turns It's cooldown is equal to the amount of time an opponent is effected +1 turn. (E.g. affected for 2 turns, cooldown is 3 turns). Statistics Trivia *Kara tends to mess up her colluquialisms or just outright not understand those that people may use. "Love lost is the hardest burden to shoulder and its one you can never get under (instead of over)." *Takara hates small spaces of any kind and will become violent if someone stops her from getting to fresh air. *Takara's song - if she had one - would probably be by Evanescence... Torniquet. If there was one song for what would happen if someone broke her barriers and she was forced to "look herself in the eye", it would be by Pretty Reckless... Make Me Wanna Die. Which is why she's so careful about keeping herself cold and hard. Quotes *"Remember my title? I don't get poisoned, I do the poisoning. I'm the princess of it." *“Old enough to know better, pissed enough not to care. *“There is only so many times you can kick a dog before it turns viscous." *“I do not suffer from my insanity -- I enjoy every minute of it.” *“I am the top of the food chain and well...you are the food.” *“I was not born, I was unleashed.” *“People with weaknesses get killed by the people who lack them. Notice I am not dead.” *“If I want to play mind games, I would buy a Rubik's cube." *“It actually dawned on me that I do not fight. I just kill whatever annoys me, and it is over." Gallery senja_dance_outfit_by_orpheelin-d3lhjuc.jpg|Young Takara the Touched, before she started working to take over. JkQ6hFF.jpg|Takara as a proud Touched Warrior of the Wolf Clan - before the "cycle" began Aua1xFh.jpg|Takara as a hidden Tainted Warrior of the Wolf Clan - before the "awful" disgrace and disfigurement of the Forsaken pjU2a1y.jpg|Takara's mother and the Medicine Woman of the Wolf Clan Queen.jpg|Takara's younger sister. Character Thread Category:Forsaken Category:Forest Category:PC